Known fastening apparatus apply a predetermined set of conditions to a threaded fastener being tightened. Typically a constant axial load is applied to the threaded fastener which is rotated at a speed determined by the friction generated at the threads of the threaded fastener and the torque applied to the driving bit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fastening apparatus that is capable of applying at least two distinct sets of tightening conditions to an associated threaded fastener to improve the speed and efficiency of tightening of the threaded fastener and also to improve its reliability.